kajiu_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Herokra
Biography Herokra, the madman voidian from the deep reaches of space, born on the home planet of the Voidians, Voidia, he had to be sent to a different planet at the age of 10, due to the Shardian-Voidian war, after growing up with a human family in a small brown cottage in the middle of nowhere, he grew up a normal person, at the age of 14, he was forced to reveal his true identity to the world when a supervillan attacked new york, his father, Voidicus the Consumer, a giant monster that was the 8th most dangerous thing on earth, he helped marvel and DC multiple times, he also battled in The "Civil Wars" all 3 of them, The Universe Wars all 3 of them, Kaiju Wars, etc. after a good 4 more years, he battled in the fall, and it went into new generations for a while, than "Time's End" began, than he met Iris, than the "Universal Peace" began for a while, than.....Infinity Wars began, after about 8 months of war, The Age Of Titans began, and thus, the real herokra came here, and his universe continues normally as Shadey Takes Herokra's Place. also from unknown circumstances he fell in love with Herokra's Toy Chica. Personality in a nutshell, He is a Gunslinging, Spaceship piloting, 4th Wall Breaking, Shapeshifting, Crime Fighting, Sword Wielding, Funny, Enemy Obliterating, OP Guy Destroying, Monster Hunting, Universe Changing, BADASS!!! The Herokra Rule The Herokra Rule Destroys all Orig. Rules and Replaces it with the Following Rules, and by the way, it is NOT FORCED, and ANY Rp that wishes to accept this rule Can Follow the following Rules: -Characters Can Revive at Will, after a certain recharge time -Characters Can be Non Universal Destruction OP due to ^ ''-You Can add more rules if needed, meaning if some rules are too overpowered you can add more rules to un-op them'' -NO EXTREME SENSUALITY!!!!! The Herokra Rule is a NON-FORCED rule that all RPs CAN have if the person who starts the RP WISHES to have it Abilities Warning, The Follow Abilities are most likely banned in the RPverse, and will only be used (if they are banned) in Herokra Rule Roleplays: -Shapeshifting -Regeneration Factor -Sword Wielding (His Sword is The Voidstar, and it can TALK!!!!) -Can Fly at Mach 4 -The Nightwing, his spaceship (Can fly at mach 20, YEEEHAW!!!!) -Can be Revived Under Certain Circumstances -Has over 2,496,432 guns, in a TINY LITTLE BOX (Timelord Tech.) -Can transform into a Kaiju, His Dragon Form -has a habit of breaking the 4th wall every 0.1 seconds -has the most ridiculous profile ever, YEEHAW!!!!!! -knows over ∞ strategies for killing Thanos when he arrives -knows ALOT of Voidians -He Can Break into this site and fight villains here........well.......that just got added to this list -has a habit of repeating stuff over 9000 times -has a habit of breaking the 4th wall every 0.1 seconds -Doge -Such OP -Much Voidian -WOW!!! -"i think we have WAY too many abilities now" - Herokra on his Profile Likes/Dislikes Edit Likes: Breaking the 4th Wall His Ship Iris Beating the living crap out of evil Deadpool Marvel Puns The Herokra Rule Five Nights at Freddy's Dislikes: Dieing Chats that don't have the Herokra Rule being punched in the face Horrible Puns Quotes "Welp, I Think He is VERY overpowered" - Herokra On Thanos killing everyone in his path,wow, spoilers "Wait, Why the heck are you reading my page" - Herokra on you reading his page "Oh......My.......Freaking......Gosh" -Herokra on CM's Bo- I MEAN CM in general "Thanos is Going to KILL US ALL!!!!" -Herokra when he first saw Thanos, Su many spoilers "This entire universe is Anti-Climactic" -Herokra after reviving due to the Herokra Rule "oh.....great....what is this, like the 8,000,000,000th time the RPverse has nearly ended" - Herokra when Thanos gets all the infinity gems, MORE SPOILERS "Wat....." -Herokra on ShodaiGoro AND FoxMask Category:Hero.